This invention applies to an auxiliary frame for a hand-held telephone and specifically to an essentially non conductive auxiliary frame to be detachably fastened inside the hand-held telephone.
A hand-held telephone comprises a number of different components, such as an accumulator or batteries with contacts, internal disc antenna, external antenna, circuit board or circuit boards, and a radio frequency component, all directly or indirectly fastened to the frame of the phone in various ways. Previously these components have been fastened through a number of separate components. For example, the accumulator or battery contacts have their own frame or circuit boards, disc antennas have separate attachment towers or frames and the signal conductor of the external antenna is usually attached to the radio frequency component be a coaxial cable and contactors. The drawback of these previously known designs is the large number of separate components, which makes assembling difficult and time-consuming and therefore expensive.